A CMDB (Configuration Management Database) is known as a database that manages all information related to components of an information system by virtually integrating various kinds of databases for managing information related to hardware/software constituting the information system. As illustrated in FIG. 25, the CMDB enables crossover operation for a plurality of virtually-integrated databases including a configuration information DB, an incident information DB, a trouble information DB, a release information DB, a change information DB, and an application information DB. Each of the above integrated databases manages CI (Configuration Item) which is attribute information related to resources (device, software, etc.) constituting a system and Relationship between information.
As illustrated in FIG. 26, the CMDB has a reconciliation function of arbitrating information by unifying the names of information on the same item which are managed with different names and different local IDs by individual virtually-integrated databases and by managing the information with a unique ID that can be used in common by all the virtually-integrated databases.
The Relationship which is information indicating a relationship between CIs, as illustrated in FIG. 27, retains attribute information including source and target for indicating the direction of the Relationship between CIs.
In the above CMDB, influence investigation that previously investigates a range affected by update is conducted before update of the setting of system resources. The influence investigation is processing that investigates resources related to a resource to be updated while searching for information managed in the CMDB. This processing is performed on the assumption that one CI associated with another CI to be updated is affected by update and follows Relationship from CI to thereby investigate the influence range.
As a prior art relating to the present invention, there is known a failure influence range analyzing system and a failure influence range analyzing method and program that specify a task influence for system failure occurring in a task system implemented on a network (refer to, e.g., Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-258501
However, the influence investigation in the conventional CMDB has a problem of poor accuracy and efficiency. This problem is caused by a fact that the influence investigation is performed on the assumption that one CI associated with another CI to be updated is affected by change as described above.
Poor accuracy in the influence investigation is a problem caused by a fact that the CMDB presumes that a CI that is supposed not to be affected by update will be affected. Further, poor efficiency in the influence investigation is caused by the following reason. That is, the CMDB is configured to perform calculation for all the CIs associated by Relationship, including CIs that are not affected by update, resulting in an increase in the calculation amount related to the influence investigation, which degrades the efficiency.